ReDead
ReDead are zombie-like monsters in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series that debuted in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. They have since been featured in multiple other games. They are usually used as enemies in crypts or other locations infested with undeads and spirits. They are recognizable to their screams that paralyze Link whenever he came close to them. Once they get close enough to Link they would jump on his back and seemingly bite his neck. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, they are brown and wear wooden masks. They make their presence known by emiting periodic low pitched moans. They are first encountered in the Royal Family's Tomb as a child where they are gathered in a room just before the one where the Sun's Song can be learned. They are later seen as an adult roaming around Hyrule Castle Town's destroyed market, at the Bottom of the Well and inside the Shadow Temple. They are quite slow but their ability to paralyse Link can turn them into really problematic enemies when they are in groups. Navi's Comment "Its gaze will paralyze you. If it bites you, tap any button to escape!" ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, the ReDead are identical in appearance to their Ocarina of Time. Exclusively to this game however, if Link wears the Garo's Mask, Gibdo Mask, or the Captain's Hat, the ReDeads will start dancing and ignore Link altogether. They are mainly found in the Ikana region. Gibdos are also shown to be ReDead under their bandages in this game. Tatl's Comment "ReDead... If it catches you in its paralyzing glare, you won't be able to move. Shake it off if you get caught!" ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' .]] In the ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ReDeads appears as tall lanky skeletal humanoids with turquoise skins and big gold earrings. They mainly appear in the earth Temple, as well as in the Ghost Ship, the Savage Labyrinth, Ganon's Tower, and strangely enough, in the sewer tunnels of the Private Oasis. They mainly behave like their previous incarnations but this time they have an habit of hidding inside massive stones coffins to surprisly paralyse Link when he walk past their coffins. They are also weak to light in this game and using the Mirror Shield to redirect light at them will stun them for a while and leave them open to attack. Figurine "These undead creatures live only in the darkest depths of the earth. Their icy cold gazes paralyze their victims with fear. Try to attack them from behind." ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' In The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, ReDead are pretty different than in their previous incarnation. They are now brown skeletal creatures with a blue wooden mask and a clay like body. Their lower half is constantly melted unless they are stunned. When one of the Links draws near, they emit a petrifying cry, which travels in a shock wave radius, which is quite different from their past incarnations. Any of the Links caught in this shock wave will become petrified to the ReDead's scream. The Redead will then behave like a ReDead usually do in that case and slowly approach the petrified Link to bite them. ReDeads can usually only be attacked once they are stunned by an item, like the Gust Jar or the Gripshot. This allows the Links to attack them during this brief period with their regular attacks. They can also be directly attacked from afar with the Fire Gloves. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' The ReDeads are featured as an enemy in the Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros. Melee. They can also randomly spawn out of crates. They also have their own trophy in the game. Trophy Description .]] *"''Seven years after Ganondorf took control of Hyrule, ReDeads roamed the ruins of Castle Town, moaning. At first, Link was shocked at the state of the town, and the apparent lack of survivors. He later learned that the townsfolk had evacuated to safety, and that the ReDeads were just magic animated into hideous humanoid shapes." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the ReDeads are featured as a sticker that boost the attacks done by a weapon by +5. Said sticker is usable by all fighters. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the ReDeads are featured as enemies in Smash Run, a mode exclusive to the ''3DS'' version. They are also featured as a trophy in both versions of the game. Trophy Descriptions version.]] *NA: "These creatures may look like zombies, but ReDeads weren't human to begin with. They appear to be clay monsters fashioned in the shape of humans. They attack Link when he gets too close, the spine-chilling sound they emit difficult to describe. Don't bother—just get rid of them!" *EU: "These creatures may look like zombies, but unlike the walking dead, ReDeads have never been human. They just seem to be clay monsters fashioned in the shape of humans. They attack Link when he gets too close, making spine-chilling noises that are hard to describe with words alone. Best not to try - just get rid of them!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' A ReDead is featured as a Grab type novice primary Spirit with one open slot and the ability to lower a fighter's jump height. The design of the Spirit is based on their Ocarina of Time incarnation. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Smash Run enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits